Hydraulic systems may include an actuator that is powered by hydraulic fluid supplied from a hydraulic fluid source, such as a pump. A valve can be used to control hydraulic fluid flow to and from the actuator. For instance, the valve can control flow from the pump to the actuator and flow from the actuator to a tank or reservoir. The valve is controlled to vary the resistance to flow so as to control speed and direction of motion of the actuator.